pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Crystal Nightray/Empfehlungen
right|180px Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Empfehlungsseite, auf der ich kurze Beschreibungen zu Manga und Anime gebe, die ich gelesen/gesehen und für gut befunden habe :D Ich führe eine Liste, in die ich schreibe, welche Manga ich gelesen habe. Zurzeit bin ich bei 137 Titeln. Bei den Angaben der erschienen Bände beziehe ich mich auf die japanischen Erscheinungen. Die rothaarige Schneeprinzessin von Sorata Akizuki Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Adventure, Historical 11 Bände Ongoing left|150px Shirayuki ist wegen ihres apfelroten Haar sehr bekannt. Auch Prinz Raji wird auf sie aufmerksam und will sie zu seiner Konkubine machen. Doch das lässt sich Shirayuki nicht gefallen, schneidet sich die Haare als Gruß an den Prinzen ab und flieht in den Wald des Nachbarreiches. Dort trifft sie auf Zen, Kiki und Mitsuhide und freundet sich mit ihnen an. Daraufhin schickt der Prinz einen Korb mit Äpfeln als Geschenk. Doch die Äpfel sind vergiftet und als Zen davon isst und zusammenbricht, eilt Shirayuki zum Prinzen, um das Gegengift zu holen. Doch Zen übersteht die Vergiftung alleine und kommt, um Shirayuki zu retten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Zen der Prinz des Nachbarkönigreichs Clarines ist. Da Shirayuki bei ihm bleiben möchte, zieht sie nach Clarines um und beschließt, Hofapothekerin an Zens Hof zu werden. Fullmetal Alchemist von Hiromu Arakawa Genre: Shounen, Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Mystery, Supernatural, Historical, Psychological, Sci Fi In 27 Bänden abgeschlossen right|150px Edward und Alphonse Elric haben sehr früh ihre Eltern verloren. Von ihrem Vater, der seine Frau und Kinder verlassen hatte, haben die beiden das Talent für die Alchemie geerbt. Mithilfe von Büchern brachten sie sich diese Kunst selbst bei. Als ihre Mutter starb, wollten die Brüder sie anhand der verbotenen menschlichen Transmutation zurück ins Leben holen. Doch die Transmutation misslingt. Edward verliert dabei sein Bein und Alphonse gleich seinen ganzen Körper. Um seine Seele an eine Rüstung zu binden, opfert Edward zusätzlich seinen rechten Arm. Ausgestattet mit einer Automail (künstliche Glieder) brechen Ed und Al auf, um sich ihre Körper zurückzuholen. Der erste Schritt der Reise führt sie nach Central City, wo Edward der jüngste Staatsalchemist der Geschichte wird. Mit dem Titel "Fullmetal Alchemist" setzen die Brüder ihre lange beschwerliche Reise fort, treffen neue Menschen und machen grausame aber auch schöne Erfahrungen. Anime: Von Fullmetal Alchemist wurden zwei Anime Adaptionen produziert. Die 2003 erschienene Serie hat viele Handlungselemente, die im Manga nicht vorkommen, was daran liegt, dass der Manga zur Zeit der Produktion noch nicht so weit veröffentlicht war. Demnach ist das Ende komplett anders als im Manga. 2010 erschien ein originalgetreues Remake, Fullmetal Alchemtist: Brotherhood, welches zu einer sehr guten Umsetzungen des Manga geworden ist. Vampire Knight von Matsuri Hino Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Action, Comedy, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Supernatural, School Life, Psychological In 19 Bänden abgeschlossen left|150px Yuki Kurosu ist Schülerin der Cross Academy. Dort werden die Schüler in zwei Gruppen unterteilt: die Day Class und die Night Class. Die Night Class sind eine Truppe von Eliteschülern, die nachts unterrichtet werden. Doch niemand weiß, dass sie in Wirklichkeit allesamt Vampire sind. Yuki als Adoptivtochter des Schulrektors hat zusammen mit Zero Kiryu, der durch einen Vampirangriff seine Familie verlor und als einziger überlebte, die Aufgabe, als "Guardians" der Schule die Identität der Vampire vor der Day Class geheim zu halten. Anime: Der Anime zu Vampire Knight erschien in zwei Staffeln. Die zweite Staffel hat zusätzlich den Untertitel "Guilty". Wie bei vielen Anime hört die Serie mitten in der Handlung auf, da der Manga noch nicht so weit erschienen war. Der Anime wurde auch auf deutsch synchronisiert. Diese Synchronisation finde ich ziemlich bescheiden, was vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass sie von KAZÉ produziert wurde. Der Anime ist eigentlich sowas wie eine Werbung für den Manga. Black Butler von Yana Toboso Genre: Shoujo, Shounen, Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Historical, Horror, Mystery, Psychological, Supernatural 18 Bände Ongoing right|160px Im viktorianischen England lebt der Earl von Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. Der 12-jährige hat bei einem Brand seine ganze Familie verloren und deshalb in so jungen Jahren den Titel des Earls geerbt. Um seine Peiniger ausfindig zu machen, schließt er einen Vertrag mit einem Dämon, den er Sebastian nennt. Sebastian wird Ciels Butler und muss sein Leben laut Vertragsvereinbarungen so lange mit allen Mitteln schützen, bis Ciel sein Ziel erreicht hat. Danach muss Ciel seinen Teil leisten und Sebastian darf seine Seele verschlingen. Als der "Wachhund der Königin" geht Ciel Vorkommnissen nach, die die Queen beunruhigen und löst diese Probleme. Dabei ist es nicht von Nachteil, einen Dämon bei sich zu haben, der so gut wie alles kann und beispielsweise einen Kopfschuss locker wegsteckt. In in sich abgeschlossenen Geschichten, aber trotzdem zusammenhängend, kommen die beiden Jack the Ripper auf die Schliche oder finden heraus, was im Noah's Arc Circus so vor sich geht. Ihre Begegnungen mit den Todesgöttern Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox und William Spears sowie Ciels tollpatschiges Hauspersonal und seine Verlobte peppen die ganze Serie zusätzlich auf. Anime: Der Anime zu Black Butler verfolgt die Handlung des Manga bis zur Indian's Arc. Danach hat die Serie mit dem Manga nichts mehr gemeinsam. Im Anime findet die Geschichte ein Ende, d.h. Ciel findet heraus, wieso seine Eltern getötet wurden. Das Ende des Manga ist allerdings noch lange unbekannt. Die deutsche Synchronisation wurde von KAZÉ produziert. Ich denke, das sagt alles... Anknüpfend an den Anime erschien eine zweite Staffel: Kuroshitsuji II. Darin werden uns ein weiteres Dämon-Vertragspartner Paar vorgestellt: Claude und Alois. Hauptsächlich geht es um den Kampf von Sebastian, Claude und Hannah um Ciels besondere Seele. Elfen Lied von Lynn Okamoto Genre: Seinen, Action, Drama, Tragedy, Ecchi, Mature, Psychological, Horror, Romance, Supernatural In 12 Bänden abgeschlossen left|160px Den Kern der Handlung bilden die "Diclonii". Es sind menschliche Wesen mit knöchernen Verformungen an ihren Köpfen, die an Katzenohren erinnern, und starken telekinetischen Kräften, die sich in Form von mehreren unsichtbaren Armen äußern. Diese Arme werden als "Vektoren" bezeichnet. Der Ursprung dieser Wesen ist ein Virus, das zu der entsprechenden Mutation eines menschlichen Kindes führt. Aufgrund ihrer Vektoren werden sie als Bedrohung für die Menschheit angesehen, da sie mit diesen Armen, die jedoch eine begrenzte Reichweite haben, enorme Schäden anrichten können und von Natur aus den Instinkt besitzen andere Menschen zu töten. Die allgemeine Bevölkerung hat unterdessen keine Ahnung von der Existenz der Diclonii, da große Bemühungen unternommen werden, um die Vorfälle geheim zu halten. Tückisch ist jedoch dabei, dass die Diclonii das Virus durch eine Berührung mit ihren für Menschen unsichtbaren Vektoren auch an vollkommen gesunde Menschen weitergeben können, die dann einen sog. Silpeliten zur Welt bringen (Silpeliten sind von Menschen geborene Diclonii. Der Unterschied ist, dass die Silpeliten keine Fortpflanzungsorgane besitzen). Neugeborene Diclonii sind dabei meistens weiblich. Die sehr seltenen männlichen Diclonii können sich auch nicht fortpflanzen und haben keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, aber dennoch die äußeren Merkmale. Der erste Diclonius, der sich fortpflanzen kann, ist der Hauptcharakter Lucy. Lucy wurde in einem auf einer Insel gelegenen Labor festgehalten. Durch eine List ihrerseits gelingt es ihr allerdings, sich zu befreien und richtet auf ihrem Fluchtweg ein wahres Blutbad an. Am Ende ihrer Flucht wird sie allerdings von einer Kugel am Kopf gestreift und fällt ohnmächtig ins Meer. Als sie wieder erwacht, ist sie nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie hat nun eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Jedes Mal, wenn eine Persönlichkeit ohnmächtig wird, kommt die andere zum Vorschein. Die zweite, neue Persönlichkeit ist im Geist ein Kind und kann nichts anderes als "Nyu" sagen. Sie wird von Kouta und seiner Cousine Yuka am Strand gefunden und sie nehmen sie bei sich auf. Da Lucy vom Labor als äußerst gefährlich eingestuft wurde, sind sie auf der Suche nach ihr, um sie zu töten. Derweil versuchen Kouta und Yuka mehr über Lucy herauszufinden, die immer wieder ihre Persönlichkeit wechselt zwischen der unschuldigen Nyu und der mordlustigen Lucy, die nur auf ihre Rache aus ist. Anime: Der Anime ist zu Beginn sehr gut umgesetzt, doch zum Schluss hin weicht die Handlung komplett von der des Manga ab. Beide haben daher völlig unterschiedliche Endungen. Dennoch finde ich beide sehr gut. Charming Junkie von Ryoko Fukuyama Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Comedy, Drama, School Life, Slice of Life, Gender Bender In 16 Bänden abgeschlossen right|150px Naka ist ziemlich hübsch und möchte gerne Model werden. Aber dummerweise sieht sie jedes Mal, wenn sie lächelt, wie ein Schwerverbrecher aus. Erst nachdem sie durch Zufall das dunkle Geheimnis des beliebten Models Umi entdeckt, macht diese Naka zu ihrer Modelpartnerin. Umi ist nämlich gar kein Mädchen. Um das Chaos abzurunden, stellt sich heraus, dass Umi auch noch der Schülersprecher an Nakas Schule ist. Und Umi macht sich einen Spaß daraus, Naka wann auch immer er kann zu triezen. Naka lässt dies unterwürfig über sich ergehen. So entsteht doch eine gewisse Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Und vielleicht noch mehr… Welcome to Hotel Williams Child Bird von Rihito Takarai Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Drama, Mystery, Psychological, Slice of Life, Gender Bender In 3 Bänden abgeschlossen left|150px Die 16-jährige Kizuna wohnt alleine und spielt nachts mit ihren Freundinnen "das Spiel". Ziel des Spiels ist es, Männer im mittleren Alter anzuflirten und ihnen so viel Geld wie möglich aus der Tasche zu holen. Doch Kizuna ist mit ihrem Alltagsleben unzufrieden. Der Trott findet schlagartig ein Ende, als die hübsche Yuki, die ebenfalls im "Birdcage Manor" wohnt, Kizuna mit zu ihrem Cousin Yusei nimmt, der ebenfalls im selben Haus wohnt, und ihr ein Jobangebot unterbreitet. Yusei ist ein Künstler, der ein Nacktmodel benötigt. Nach einigem Überlegen nimmt Kizuna das Angebot an. Graineliers von Rihito Takarai Genre: Shounen, Fantasy 1 Band Ongoing right|150px In der Welt dieser Geschichte gibt es hunderttausende von "Samen", die allesamt eine besondere Eigenschaft haben und unterschiedlich selten sind und dementsprechend auch unterschiedliche Werte haben. Nur die "Graineliers" sind befugt, solche Samen zu erforschen und anzubauen. Wenn man beim selbstständigen Anbauen solcher Samen erwischt wird, wird man hart bestraft. Das größte Verbrechen ist es, Samen, die abnormale Reaktionen hervorbringen, wenn sie in einem menschlichen Körper keimen, in sich wachsen zu lassen. Eine solche Person wird in der Bevölkerungsliste als tot gelistet. Wenn man einen anderen dazu bringt oder zwingt, einen solchen Samen in sich keimen zu lassen, ist das gleichbedeutend mit Mord. Lucas hat diese Kraft in sich und muss damit klar kommen. Only the Flower knows von Rihito Takarai Genre: Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Romance, Drama, School Life, Slice of Life In 3 Bänden abgeschlossen 10 Count von Rihito Takarai Genre: Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Psychological 2 Bände ongoing Shirotani Tadaomi leidet unter Mysophobie, das heißt, er hat eine krankhaft übersteigerte Angst vor Kontakt mit Schmutz oder der Ansteckung durch Bakterien, Viren usw. Als sein Chef in einen Autounfall verwickelt wird, lernt Shirotani Kurose Riku kennen. Dieser arbeitet in einer psychologischen Klinik und erkannte auf den ersten Blick Shirotanis Mysophobie. Er bringt Shirotani dazu, zu versuchen seine Krankheit zu heilen. Kurose lässt ihn 10 Punkte aufschreiben. Mit steigernder Zahl soll er Tätigkeiten aufschreiben, die er am wenigsten tun will. Wenn er alle 10 Punkte tun kann, dann ist er geheilt. Shirotani schreibt 9 nieder doch ihm fällt kein zehnter Punkt ein. Auf Shirotanis Frage, warum Kurose das alles für ihn tut, sagt Kurose, dass er seinen Grund verrät, wenn Shirotani seinen 10. Punkt aufschreibt... Shingeki no Kyojin von Hajime Isayama Genre: Shounen, Seinen, Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Historical, Horror, Mature, Mystery, Psychological, Supernatural, Romance 13 Bände Ongoing Der Märchenprinz von Matsuri Hino Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Supernatural, School Life In 4 Bänden abgeschlossen Airi träumt davon, einmal eine perfekte Ehe zu führen und strengt sich Tag für Tag mächtig an. Doch diese Träumerei hat ein Ende, als Alam, der junge Prinz des Zauberreichs Astelle, in ihr Leben platzt und alles auf den Kopf stellt. Sie trifft ihn auf einer Straße ganz alleine und bietet ihm an, bei ihr zu Hause auf seinen Begleiter zu warten. So kommt es dazu, dass Alam bei ihr übernachtet. Am nächsten Morgen ist Airi ziemlich geschockt, als sie in den Armen eines Jungen in ihrem Alter aufwacht. Alam ist über Nacht gewachsen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass ein schiefgegangener Zauber von Alams Bruder dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Alam in der Dunkelheit wächst. Nur durch den Kuss seiner Geliebten kann er wieder schrumpfen. Shinshi Doumei Cross - Allianz der Gentlemen von Arina Tanemura Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Comedy, Drama, School Life, Slice of Life In 11 Bänden abgeschlossen Haine geht auf die elitäre "Kaiserliche Privatschule". Dort sind die Schüler in Klassen eingestuft, je nachdem, wie wohlhabend die Familien sind. Es gibt Bronze, Silber und Gold. Doch in der Goldklasse gibt es nur einen einzigen: den "Kaiser" Togu Shizumasa, der auch gleichzeitig der Vorsitzende des Schülerrats ist. Haine ist in ihn verliebt und möchte ihm nah sein. Durch eine List wird Haine in den Schülerrat als Shizumasas Leibwächter aufgenommen. Haine war früher ein "Yankee". Deshalb bot sich die Stelle geradezu an. Nach einigem hin und her steht sie schließlich als "Platina" an der Seite des Kaisers. Allerdings nur als Scheinfreundin, als Schutz des Kaisers vor den wild gewordenen Teenagern. Im Laufe der Zeit wird Haine von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt. Love Berrish! von Nana Haruta Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Comedy, School Life In 5 Bänden abgeschlossen Als Yuya am Natsuka-Internat ankommt ist sie ganz aufgeregt und freut sich auf das Internatsleben. Dummerweise verläuft sie sich und findet nicht zum Kiichigo (Himbeere) Gebäude, was nicht zuletzt daran liegt, dass es auf ihrem Gebäudeplan nicht zu finden ist. Auf ihrer Suche trifft sie auf einen Jungen, der sich anscheinend gerade geprügelt hat. Obwohl er Yuya auf ihre Frage nach dem Weg ziemlich unhöflich antwortet, hilft er ihr doch weiter und so kommt Yuya beim Kiichigo-Gebäude an. Dort muss sie feststellen, dass das angeblich reine Mädchengebäude auch von Jungs bewohnt wird. Von dem attraktiven Azusa wird sie herumgeführt und ihr wird erklärt, dass die getrennten Gebäude, das Shiramomo (weißer Pfirsich) für Mädchen und das Nishiuri (Wassermelone) für Jungs auf der anderen Seite des Campus liegen. Auf ihre Frage warum sie nun auf das Kiichigo geschickt wurde, bekommt sie nur spärliche Infos. Und dann wäre da die kleine hyperaktive Emika, die unbedingt Yuyas Körbchengröße wissen will. Der unhöfliche Typ vom Anfang stellt sich als Nagisa heraus und die hübsche Ame scheint etwas zu verbergen… Chocolate Cosmos von Nana Haruta Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Comedy, School Life In 4 Bänden abgeschlossen Sayuki sehnt sich nach einem Freund, doch durch ihren angeborenen, bösen Blick verschreckt sie die Jungs eher. Doch dann lernt sie in den Ferien am Strand einen supercoolen Typen kennen und verliebt sich in ihn. Später muss sie feststellen, dass es sich bei ihm um ihren Hauswirtschaftslehrer Hagiwara handelt. Obwohl er so beliebt bei den Schülerinnen ist, versucht Sayuki verbissen an ihn ranzukommen. Dann wäre da noch Yushi, ihr Sandkastenfreund, der heimlich in sie verliebt ist. Fairy Cube von Kaori Yuki Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural, School Life In 3 Bänden abgeschlossen Ian kann Feen sehen, was ihm aber niemand, außer seiner Kindheitsfreundin Rin, glaubt. Deswegen wird er nur "Ian der Lügner" genannt. Immer an Ians Seite ist ein unsichtbarer Dämon, den ebenfalls nur Ian sehen kann. Wegen seiner Haarfarbe nennt er den Dämon "Echse". Plötzlich wird die Stadt von einer Mordserie erschüttert. Die Opfer wurden immer am Rücken verletzt und da das verspritzte Blut aussah, als wären ihnen Flügel gewachsen, nannte man die Morde "Feenmorde". An einem der Schauplätze trifft Ian auf den Antiquitätenhändler Kaito, der ihm einen Glaswürfel mit einem Salamander gibt. Wenig später wird Ian von seinem Vater getötet und muss als körperloser Geist mit ansehen, wie Echse seinen Körper übernommen hat und nun sein Leben lebt und sich an Rin ranmacht. Zusammen mit der Fee Ainsel versucht Ian seinen Körper zurück zu bekommen. Sword Art Online Genre: Shounen, Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Magic, Martial Arts Sword Art Online ist eine Light-Novel-Reihe von Reki Kawahara, die als Manga und Anime umgesetzt wurde. Den Manga haben Minami Juusei und Nakamura Tamako gezeichnet. Ich habe nur den Anime gesehen, habe aber auch vor, den Manga zu lesen. Die Light-Novel werd ich aber wohl nie lesen können... left|150pxAm 6. November 2022 startet das VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) Sword Art Online (SAO), dessen Besonderheit es ist, dass Spieler vollständig in eine virtuelle Realität einer mittelalterlichen Fantasie-Welt namens Aincrad eintauchen können und durch die Nachbildung sämtlicher Sinneswahrnehmungen die Einbildung haben, tatsächlich in dieser zu leben. Der 14-jährige Kazuto Kirigaya hatte das Glück, einer von 1000 Beta-Testern zu sein und dadurch gehört er auch zu den ersten 10.000, die das Spiel spielen dürfen. Unter seinem Pseudonym "Kirito" logt er sich ein. Er lernt Klein kennen und zeigt ihm die Basics des Spiels. Plötzlich werden sie auf den großen Platz der Stadt der Anfänge teleportiert, wo eine große, in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt erscheint, die sich als Entwickler des Spiels, Kayaba Akihiko, vorstellt. Er erklärt, dass die Spieler sich nicht mehr ausloggen können; sie müssen so lange in der Welt von SAO bleiben, bis alle 100 Ebenen gemeistert wurden. Wenn der NervGear (Spiele-Konsole) entfernt werden würde, würde dieser das Gehirn zerstören und man würde sterben. Eine weitere Besonderheit ist es, dass wenn die Lebensanzeige im Spiel auf 0 sinkt, man auch im echten Leben stirbt. Zum Schluss schenkt er allen Spielern einen Spiegel, in den sie hineinsehen sollen. Dadurch verändert sich ihr Avatar in ihr wirkliches Aussehen. Die Geschichte begleitet Kirito auf seinem Weg als Solo-Player und erzählt verschiedene Geschichten, wie er einigen Mädchen aus der Patsche hilft und Asuna kennenlernt. Princess Ai von Misaho Kujiradou Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural In 3 Bänden abgeschlossen Fruits Basket von Takaya Natsuki Genre: Shoujo, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Supernatural In 23 Bänden abgeschlossen Personal Paradise von Melanie Schober Genre: In 5 Bänden abgeschlossen